Trouble in the Kingdom
by Aerilon452
Summary: Sequel to FINDING BELLE. It's 20 years later and trouble is brewing in the kingdom while Sorsha, the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, fights to keep her affair with Henry, the Crowned Prince secret. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin will have to face nearly losing their daughter to an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to Finding Belle. Its 20 years later in the Kingdom and evil is stirring again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin Snow/Charming Emma/August and Henry/OFC Sorsha

**TROUBLE IN THE KINGDOM:**

**ENCHANTED FOREST:**

Hoof beats thundered through the trees as a white stallion navigated the dense forest heading towards the border of the Enchanted Forest and where King James and Queen Snow White ruled in peace. Sorsha rode in freedom going to an Inn where she would meet her Huntsman. They had met by accident, by chance, and yet Sorsha kept sneaking out to meet him when she could. What was happening to her? Was she falling love with him? Did people like her fall in love? Sorsha lived half cast in shadows, sealed behind high walls of the Dark Castle where she was practically a princess locked in a tower. Her father kept her contained, or tried to, out of fear for her safety. He couldn't see her power. Her father didn't want to see it. Sorsha understood and that didn't stop her from loving her father, but she loved her freedom too. It killed her to think she would ever have to choose between her family and her freedom.

Then the trees began to thin out with the Inn in sight. Sorsha reined her horse to a halt. When she was near people her heart would stop and her breathing would falter. She was the daughter of the Dark One. No one could know that. Sorsha scanned the horses tethered to the post until she saw the one that her Huntsman rode. A black stallion with a silver mane stood tethered at the end of the post. He was here, he was waiting for her. Nudging her steed foreword Sorsha came out of the tree line. But something stopped her again. What was it? Opening herself up to the magic around her she saw more than a human could. On the other side of the Inn were guards shrouded in the mist and trees. 'A trap!' Sorsha's magic screamed at her. She listened. Pulling on the reigns she guided her horse back into the trees, setting off for home at a hard gallop. There would be another day to see her Huntsman. Looking up through the trees, the sun was fading. It meant her father would be home soon.

"I told you this was not a good plan," Renegade spoke to her knowing that Sorsha could understand.

Sorsha shook her head. Her horse, Renegade, had magically appeared one day when she had been fifteen years old asking for a home. Knowing that she had a knack for understanding the beasts of this world Sorsha readily took him in, much to her father's reluctance, but she had worn him down. "And what would you have suggested?" Sorsha questioned. "I had to get out of there. I want to see the world you told me about." She fired back.

Soon Sorsha was riding through the giant gates of the Dark Castle. She dismounted from her horse and Renegade found his way to the stables. Inside Sorsha tried to sneak up the stairs that led to her wing of the Castle only to be stopped by her mother, Belle, in the entrance hall. "Oh, no." Sorsha skidded to a halt.

"Where have you been?" Belle questioned her daughter. "You've been beyond the gates haven't you?" The mud on Sorsha's boots told her a tale of where her child had been this day, even the leaves coloring Sorsha's mane of auburn crimped hair spoke to it. "Your father will be furious." Belle looked her daughter up and down from head to toe. Sorsha was dressed drastically like her father; Rumpelstiltskin. The skin tight leather pants, the thigh high boots laced up the sides, and the intricate leather vest that was molded to her daughter's torso. She was truly her father's daughter.

"Oh, yes…" Sorsha groaned, "Because it's all about father. What about me?" She demanded. "What about my freedom? I want to see the world and the Dark Castle is not the world. You and father are free to come and go while I remain a prisoner. This place is a tomb to me as much as it is a home." Sorsha hadn't meant for her words to be harsh. She was tired of living like a child in a tower.

"Oh, Sorsha, my darling girl," Belle crossed the hall going to her daughter. "You know why we keep you here. If we lost you," Tears filled Belle's words, "It would kill me and your father." Belle cupped her daughters face and for a moment she saw the scared three year old reflection of Sorsha the day Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had regained their child. At the tender age of three Sorsha had been kidnapped. For the scariest moments in their lives they thought they would never see their beloved child again.

Instantly Sorsha felt guilty for saying all those things to her mother, "I'm sorry mother. I just get so frustrated being here. I want my freedom." She demanded. "You and father can't keep me here forever." It was her nature to be stubborn, to push, to fight for what she wanted. It was her father's nature that she had inherited.

"Talk to your father," Belle counseled. "He will listen; I'll make sure of it." She smiled then trying to lighten the mood between them. Belle knew the fear her husband had in regards to their daughter. He didn't want to see her hurt or taken from them again. "But, don't fight him or argue."

"I don't argue." Sorsha defended with a smile knowing full well that she did. It was what she and her father had in common the most. "And I don't fight. I passionately state my position."

Belle shook her head laughing lightly. "You should get changed before your father gets home." Even as the words left her mouth the enchanted doors opened once again with Rumpelstiltskin striding through them in his usual confident stride. Seeing that stride took her breath away. Rumpelstiltskin never ceased to make her heart beat faster with love whenever he walked into a room.

Rumpelstiltskin saw his wife and his daughter in the receiving hall. His daughter looked like she had been out in the enchanted forest riding. The leaves tangled in her hair, the mud on her boots. If he could he would work up the anger at her defiance of him once again, but today, he couldn't. He knew for months that being locked away was taking its toll on Sorsha. She longed for freedom. She longed to see the world. Sorsha was truly like her mother Belle. "You've been out in the forest today haven't you?" There was no anger in his voice, no hurt at her betrayal of his rules.

Sorsha stepped away form her mother and lowered her head, "Yes," She wasn't going to try to lie. Her father would sense the deception. It was just who he was. "But I…"

Rumpelstiltskin held up his hand cutting off whatever she was going to say. "Sorsha, these rules are in place for a good reason and it is the only reason you have been safe this long." He spoke. "But, I know that these rules are killing you." Sorsha looked at him surprised.

"Father…" Sorsha felt a small well of hope blossom inside of her. "You mean you'll let me go?" Her father said nothing for a moment. Instead he opened his arms offering her a hug. "Oh father." Sorsha went to him and wrapped her arms around him. His arms closed around her in return.

Belle smiled at the sight of her husband and her daughter. It made her heart swell with pride and with love. This was her family and she loved them. Looking to her husband Belle mouthed, "Thank you." He smirked at her as he usually did. The two of them together always staggered her. They were so alike.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped back from Sorsha, "Now, I do have a condition or two for these new boundaries." He waited for Sorsha to start to protest, but she did not. "You can't go beyond the Enchanted Forest that surrounds the estate. The mountains and the lake are free for you to explore."

"I understand." Sorsha smiled. She was getting what she wanted without arguing, without fighting. "I never stray beyond the border of the Enchanted Forest anyway." She said. Her mother said not to fight or argue and she wasn't. She was getting what she wanted. "Renegade argues with me and always turns back when we reach the Inn."

"Renegade? The horse argues with you?" Rumpelstiltskin gazed at his daughter. He knew she could talk to the beasts of this earth as easily as she talked to another human being. It was part of her magic, powers that she had yet to use to full effect. She truly was his child and that fact amazed him everyday he watched her growing in her mother's stomach, to being born, to growing here in the land where her magic could flourish. He and Belle had created the perfect child.

"Yes," Sorsha admitted, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "He's my only friend. Well, him and the werewolves that live in the forest." She should stop talking now by the look her father was giving her.

"Werewolves?" Rumpelstiltskin asked knowing that Red and her sons lived in the forest between the Dark Castle and the Inn. They were sort of guardians for Sorsha ever since she had been saved from her abduction. That would be a day he would never forget; the day his child had been taken from him. It had been Bae all over again and it had nearly destroyed him.

"Ok, this discussion is finished." Belle chimed in gaining looks from her husband and daughter. "Sorsha has her freedom and you have your peace of mind she will not stray beyond the borders." Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

"Yes, your mother's right. You have you want." Rumpelstiltskin kissed his child on her forehead, "Now, you really must change. We have guests arriving soon."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Sorsha questioned looking down at her chosen attire for the day. She wore a woven leather vest that hugged her slim torso and lean waist like a second skin or dark chocolate brown feeding down in a pair of leather pants that was separated by a belt. Her boots were black leather wrapped around her thighs and laced up the sides. The dark color of her clothing made her already pale skin seem even paler. But the vest could not hide the dusting of gold in the center of her chest, over the swell of her breasts. The color almost looked like the rising of the morning sun.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked, "It's not lady like." He pointed out casting his gaze towards his beautiful wife. Belle was clothed in a long soft blue gown with a modest v-neck trimmed in a dark blue with a belt of gold and silver gracing her delicate hips. Long bell sleeves fell around her wrist's to complete the dress. "You, my darling Belle, look beautiful." Then he turned back to Sorsha and with a flourish of his hands he let his magic swirl around her changing her clothes from leather to a dark plum color to play against her delicate skin. The dress matched the one Belle wore. "There," Rumpelstiltskin tucked a stray curl behind his daughters right ear and conjured red and blue rose buds to grace her now curly mass of auburn curls. "As beautiful as you mother."

"Rumpelstiltskin, who could possibly be coming here?" Belle asked stepping to her husband and her daughter.

"Yeah," Sorsha said, "The only people who come here are those poor unfortunate souls who want to make a deal with you." Her father glared at her, but without the anger. She smirked at him putting her hands behind her back looking as innocent as she could.

"The King and Queen are calling in my debt." Rumpelstiltskin answered keeping his smirk in place for his daughter. In his haste to find Sorsha, he had gone to King James and Queen Snow White for their help in finding the people who abducted her. That help had served him well as his daughter had been found and safely returned to them. And now he had a debt to pay. "They need our help like we needed theirs."

"Then, we pay our debt." Belle smiled knowing that this day would have come sooner or later. The king and queen had been good to them in helping them get their daughter back. "When do they arrive?" She asked stepping to her daughter, cupping Sorsha's cheek.

"Shortly," Rumpelstiltskin looked out the door, up the path to where horses were coming through the gates. Here was the moment he had been dreading for years; paying his debt.

Sorsha stood to her father's right as her mother stood to his left. There she saw the horses that had been at the Inn. Shock radiated through her entire body upon seeing the black stallion with the retinue; the horse of her Huntsman. What was he doing here? Quickly he she schooled her features behind a mask of welcome that she had often seen her father use. It would help to keep her secret for a little while longer. Sorsha tried to look demure and contrite.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped away from his wife and daughter to greet the King and Queen. "Your Majesty's welcome to the Dark Castle." Without mocking, without his usual flare for the dramatic Rumpelstiltskin offered up a polite, courtly bow as was custom in the kingdom and a show of respect.

James dismounted from his horse going to Rumpelstiltskin, "Thank you for the welcome." As a sign of affection James patted Rumpelstiltskin on the shoulder and then motioned to Snow, Emma, and Henry as the came closer. "We wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important." James clarified. "We need your help."

"Really dearie, just my help?" Rumpelstiltskin asked falling back on old antagonistic habits. The king just chuckled. In the twenty years since returning to their home he and the King, along with the Queen, had struck an odd friendship due in large part to Belle. His life had been forever changed the day he met Belle, the day he fell in love with her, and the day they welcomed their daughter into the world.

"Those details to be discussed later," Snow said coming to her husband's side. "Rumpelstiltskin, you haven't changed." He looked the same as the day they had come home; the same gold skin, the same crimped hair, the same eerie amber eyes, and the same penchant for leather. All of it was pure Rumpelstiltskin.

"Neither have you, your majesty." Belle said coming to stand next to her love. "We're honored that you're here. Please accept our hospitality. You must stay here tonight" She smiled and Snow agreed. "It's good to see you my friend." Snow smiled in return pulling Belle in for a tight hug

Sorsha stood fighting back her shock at the sight of her Huntsman standing next to the Queen. He was here. He was standing just feet from her. Sorsha felt as if her heart was going to beat from her chest just at the sight of him. If she wasn't careful then her father would catch on. He kept glancing at her as he spoke to the King. What was she going to do? Could she run for the stables, get Renegade, and escape? Could she stand here staring at him and not give the game away? Sorsha was trapped.

Henry stood next to his grandmother and his mother seeing the face of the woman he had been expecting to see this morning at the Inn before his family had tracked him there. She had been meeting him there or the past few years. Always she referred to herself as the Sorceress just as he claimed to be the Huntsman. Henry never expected that his Sorceress would be the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin. He was a dead man if he let the secret between them slip free.

Snow let go of Belle turning her eyes on the lovely young woman standing a few feet away from them all. "You must be Sorsha." The girl nodded making Snow smile. "You are so beautiful, just like your mother." Snow offered her hand to Sorsha. The young woman moved to her and took it.

"Thank you for the compliment your majesty." Sorsha fought to keep her eyes off of the Huntsman, if that was even his real name. "My beauty pales in comparison to you, for you are the fairest of them all." Sorsha bowed her head in a sign of respect. A hand cupped her chin urging her head up until her eyes locked with that of the Queen's.

"Yes," Snow grinned, "But I can see that soon many men will be saying that about you." It was meant to be a compliment, but Snow saw a flash of panic in Sorsha's eyes for a second and then it was gone." Snow stepped back. "Let me introduce you to my grandson Henry," She motioned for Henry to step closer. "This is the crowned prince."

Sorsha's heart was in her throat at the sight of her Huntsman, better known as Henry the crowned prince of the kingdom. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or to cry at that very moment. What had she gotten herself into? How was she to react? All she could do was stare at him openly as he stared at her. Sorsha tried to slow her breathing, to compose herself should she give the game away.

Henry kept his eyes on Sorsha, gently reaching out to take her hand, and lifting it up so he could kiss her knuckles. She looked like a rabbit ready to ground at the first wrong movement. "It's an honor to meet you my lady." His lips touched the back of her hand gently. Henry had to force himself not to linger on her perfect skin.

"Thank you my lord." Sorsha tried to keep her words from shaking. She had to pretend not to know him, not to have kissed him, not to have held him in her arms. "It's an honor to welcome you to my home." He still held her hand close to his lips. "My lord, you're still holding my hand." Sorsha pointed out.

"Oh," Henry smiled, "I thought you were still holding mine." He teased for the benefit of his grandfather and his mother who now stood watching him. Henry couldn't keep his heart rate down. Sorsha always made him lose is mind. "My grandmother is right. You are the fairest of them all." It was a gentle breath, barely above a whisper. He noticed a blush creep up into her cheeks.

Sorsha stepped back, "Thank you," It came out as a breathy gasp. She was losing control. Having him so close to her was too much too soon. "You honor me, your highness." She was afraid to turn her eyes to her father lest he see all the conflicting emotions she knew would be reflected in her blue amber gaze. All of her feelings were for Henry. She had to get away. She had to calm down, to regain her composure. She was Sorsha, the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. She was not some foolish love struck kid seeing the man she had been sneaking around with. And yet that was how she was feeling, love struck and blindsided all at once. "Allow me to show you valet's where to stable the horse so they can rest." Sorsha managed to regain some of her composure.

"Sorsha's, I'm sure the king's men can find the stables on their own." Belle protested gently.

"No, mother please. Let me," Sorsha glanced back at her mother. Then she turned to the man who held the reigns of Henry's horse. "If you'll follow me gentlemen," Sorsha smiled heading away from her parents, from the King and Queen, and from Henry.

At the stables Sorsha hadn't noticed that Henry was watching her as she talked with Renegade and the other horses. It was a stall tactic to be sure. She was just too overwhelmed with all the people and with Henry, or Huntsman, being so near. He had lied to her and she to him. Though, her lie was to protect him from the unpredictable wrath of her father. "What should I do?" Sorsha asked Renegade.

"Tell the truth." The horse answered seeing the man she had been meeting for two years in secret hiding around the corner.

"You're talking to a horse and not to me?" Henry made his presence known. She jumped at the sound of his voice "So, you're Sorsha, the girl many call the Rising Sun." Still she refused to turn to him. The last time he had seen her she had been vibrant, laughing, and teasing him as they rode through the enchanted forest without a care in the world.

"And you're the Crowned Prince." Sorsha pointed out keeping her eyes on her horse Renegade. "We can't do this." She said feeling her heart kick up in beat again after she had worked so hard to calm it down. His hands cupped her shoulders slowly bringing her back against the warm leather of his traveling clothes. Sorsha tried not to sigh in relief at the feel of him, but she couldn't resist. She started to shudder.

"It doesn't matter who we are," Henry muttered close to her ear. She had been a mysterious creature riding a white stallion. He had never seen anyone like her and he knew he never would again. "I know I love you…" She turned in his arms and covered his mouth. Sorsha shook her head at him. Henry kissed the palm of her hand that covered his lips.

Sorsha lowered her hands offering up a small smile. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever. "Don't…" What more could she say? Was she to tell him that she just gained her freedom; that she was able to leave the Dark Castle without having to lie. Henry didn't give her a chance to say more. He took her lips in a passionate kiss that left her dizzy. Her hands came up to tangle in his cap of brown locks. This was bad, this was dangerous, and this was the most thrilling love; her first love.

**MAIN HALL:**

Inside the main hall Rumpelstiltskin kept scanning the faces of the King's court that had traveled with Snow White and Charming looking for the face of his daughter. She had been in the stables a long while and it was starting to worry him. He was just about to take a step away when the door opened and he caught sight of her striding in with Henry hot on her heels. "This is an interesting turn of events." Rumpelstiltskin muttered.

Belle turned from Emma after hearing her husband's comment, "What is?" She followed his gaze over to Sorsha who was talking with Henry while the crowned prince smiled wryly. He was obviously teasing her but Sorsha was looking around nervously. "I wonder what's happening?" Her husband was about to walk away from her, to go to their daughter, and he would have had Belle not hooked her arm with his. "Leave them."

Sorsha looked across the room seeing her father staring at her and Henry with avid interest. To put him at ease, she smiled warmly at her father. Taking a breath, Sorsha fought to calm down again. Then she turned back to Henry, "Huntsman, please… stop." Sorsha bit her tongue. She hadn't meant to call him that. "Henry…"

"I'm trying to be sociable, to look like I'm trying to get to know a woman who close to my age." He covered smiling at the dwarfs just across the room watching them with avid interest. It seemed everyone was watching them. Henry leaned in and whispered, "I want to get to know the real you."

"Oh, Henry, I want to know you too." Sorsha confessed. She had to resist leaning her head on his shoulder. He was so close, so tempting to touch. Sorsha had to remember where she was. She was at home where her father could plainly see her and how she was reacting to Henry. "My father…" It was an excuse, over used, but still an excuse none the less.

"I'm not afraid of him." Henry stated looking Sorsha in her lovely blue amber eyes. Those eyes should have told him who she was when he first saw her. "Don't you think he would be understanding if he knew I loved you?" He asked.

"Stop saying that." Sorsha warned. "I don't want you to get hurt." She made a move, almost to cup his face, but at the last moment wrapped her arms around her waist. Her father was unpredictable where it came to her. If he leaned that she had been having an affair with the Crowned Prince, Sorsha couldn't guarantee how the situation would turn out.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sequel to Finding Belle. Its 20 years later in the Kingdom and evil is stirring again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin Snow/Charming Emma/August and Henry/OFC Sorsha

**TROUBLE IN THE KINGDOM:**

The Charming family and their court sat at the long dining table with Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, and Sorsha. All chatted idly, companionably. Sorsha had managed to calm down by the time dinner was served and being at her father's right hand also helped to remind her of her position. She was the daughter of the Dark One; the Rising Sun. it wasn't her place to mix with the royal family. Even that knowledge didn't stop her from looking at Henry every now and then as he sat beside his mother. He even glanced at her a few times with a wicked grin on her face. Sorsha repressed a giggle while lifting her goblet to her lips to take a drink.

King James looked to Rumpelstiltskin pushing aside the friendly atmosphere of the banquet. He wiped at his lips, setting aside the napkin, and then said, "I know you asked us why we were here, and now…" James looked to his wife and then back to Rumpelstiltskin, "Our kingdom is in trouble from a great animal. It got the wings of a bat, the head of a wolf and the body of a dragon." The king sighed, "It's been plaguing our people and we need a way to stop it."

Belle looked to Snow saying, "Your majesty, you could have come here sooner for our help." She reached to her right to take Rumpelstiltskin's hand, squeezing it gently. It was her signal to him that they were going to help. He looked to her and nodded. Her husband had already made up his mind to help.

"Of course we'll help you," Rumpelstiltskin knew when he owed someone more than he could ever pay. The King and Queen were such people. "But we need to know more about this beast."

"Do you know what it wants?" This from Sorsha and all eyes turned to her, even Herny's. In that moment she felt foolish for having spoken her question. "Animals or beasts don't just terrorize a kingdom for no reason. This beast must have a human master." Still she kept talking, but she seemed to be making sense to the others. Sorsha always had a unique understanding of animals.

"Uh… no…" Snow faltered. "So far it's burned a few villages, taken some livestock, and injured a few farmers." She fixed her gaze on the young girl. "We don't know who controls it, why it's attacking us, or what it could want. It's why we came here."

"I'm sorry to keep pushing this, but animals don't do anything because they can. This beast has to have a human master. Who could want to cripple your kingdom through your people that much to unleash this great animal?" Sorsha looked to Henry and he watched her with the small amount of pride in his eyes.

"She's right grandmother," Henry leaned foreword looking up the table at Snow White. "Sorsha does have a point. So far this beast has attacked outlying villages. Farms that grown grain for the Castle, livestock." He looked back at Sorsha assuming he would see gratitude in her eyes instead he saw a flash of resentment.

Sorsha felt a spike of anger spear through her. "Thank you, your highness, but I did not need your validation." She pushed away from the table and left the dining hall. Sorsha used her magic to open the tall heavy wooden doors that let up to the west tower. It was where she liked to think.

Henry felt shocked at her outburst, yet he understood it. Looking to Belle and Rumpelstiltskin he said, "I'm sorry for offending her. It was not my intention." In turn he moved away from the table to hurry after Sorsha.

Belle smiled, "Contrary to her recent display, my daughter does have manners." Snow offered up a sympathetic look which Belle greatly appreciated. "Sorsha normally isn't like this." Belle continued rolling her gaze to her husband sitting beside her. He would normally add his opinion, but he was keeping silent.

"Belle, I understand." Snow let it go, "I used to act like that." Beside her James did a half laugh and cough into his napkin which earned him a playful glare from Snow.

**WEST TOWER:**

Sorsha was pulled to a stop on the spiral steps leading her to the West Tower by Henry. She struggled against him feebly not willing to use her magic to push him away. Her power was useless in this situation, "Let go!" She demanded. Henry was standing so close to her it was hard to think.

"Not until you let me talk to you." Henry pinned Sorsha to the stone wall, keeping her wrists on either side of her head, tying to ignore the tempting rise and fall of her bosom and the sun design emblazoned on her skin. Many times he had marveled at the mark. "I'm sorry if I agreed with you."

Sorsha knocked the back of her head against the stone behind her. She was frustrated and nervous all at the same time. They were two emotions she hated to be feeling in combination. "It's not that." Sorsha let power fill her voice like her father had taught her. Henry took a step back in reaction to the magic spilling across his skin but then he was back in tight against her, his hands resting on her waist. "You confuse me so much… Huntsman," She teased.

"I'm sorry," Henry kissed her forehead over and over. "I'm sorry." Again he kissed her forehead. Pulling back Henry looked her in the eyes. "You confuse me too." He confessed. "I know I love you." Quickly Sorsha covered his mouth, but he moved his head away, "I don't know how to not look at you without love shining in my eyes." He cupped her face. "I don't know how to not want to reach out and touch you, to trace your lips, to marvel at the rising sun that you bear on your skin."

"We have to." Sorsha stressed finding it harder and harder to break free of him. Henry was everything she wanted in a man; his was smart, funny, and gentle. He would be the perfect man for any woman. Yet, he was here with her, with the daughter of the Dark One and he wasn't worried about it. Giving in for a moment, she draped her arms over his shoulder, and kissed him lightly. She could almost taste the beat of his heart in time with the way his lips moved over hers.

Henry pinned her to the wall, his body to hers, his mouth to hers continuing the sweet, gentle kiss she had started. No other woman in his grandfather's kingdom had brought his heart to life quite like Sorsha did. She was vibrant and so full of life that he wanted to be near her all the time to bask in the ethereal glow she had. Then, through the haze of the roiling pleasure that had begun to build between them, a piercing shriek penetrated the almost idyllic slumber of the enchanted forest. Henry pulled back going to the small window, looking out trying to see what it was that had made that sound. But he already knew. "Not here." He muttered.

Back in the dining hall Sorsha saw the King, Grumpy the dwarf, and a few other men getting their weapons. They were intent on hunting this creature. Henry discreetly squeezed her hand before going over to join the six others. With him it made seven. What could seven men hope to accomplish? If she wanted to keep Henry safe, then she would have to be out there. "Let me go with you." She could see the shock radiate through out them all.

"Are you insane?" Rumpelstiltskin shouted at his daughter. "You are not going out there." He was more than willing to let her ride through the forest for however long she wanted, but putting herself in harms was. That was something he would not allow.

"None of them can talk to the beasts of this earth like I can." Sorsha argued looking at her mother for some sort of support, but she read fear in her mother's eyes. She knew why and she didn't blame them for being worried about her but she had to do this. "I can help."

"We'll be fine." James nodded, acknowledging Sorsha's willingness to help. "But the seven of us will be fine. We know how to hunt this animal."

"Eight, you could use me and another bow as well." Sorsha argued. "I can talk to that animal and keep any of you from getting killed." A fog of crimson blue mist surrounded her changing her from the dress back to the leathers she had on prior to dinner. Slung across her back was a quiver of arrows and the bow that would allow an arrow to hit their target. "I know this forest better than you your majesty." Something the king saw in her face must have convinced him.

James knew when not to argue with a determined woman. To Rumpelstiltskin he said, "Don't worry, we'll keep her safe." He knew what it was like to have a child and worry constantly for that child's safety.

"You won't need to dearie, she's not going," Rumpelstiltskin stated.

"Father, it would look even worse if the King and the Crowned Prince were murdered by this animal on our land and we could've stopped it." Sorsha reasoned. Her mother had taught her how to argue with her father and win. It was a skill she was using to her advantage now.

Rumpelstiltskin's resolve wilted under the determined gaze of his daughter. Reaching out, he gripped her forearms. "Be safe." He pulled her close for a hug not caring that there were other people in the room who could see him.

Sorsha felt her heart clench in love for her father, "I'll be safe. I promise." Then, just to put him at ease a little more, she said, "Beside Renegade would turn back at the first hint of danger."

"Smart horse," Rumpelstiltskin commented. He loosened his hold on Sorsha letting her go into certain danger. Instantly his wife's arms were around his waist with her head pillowed on his chest. Gently, barely above a whisper, he said, "She'll be alright."

"I know, she's like you," Belle replied watching her daughter leave the safety of this magical castle to face an unknown creature with the slim hope that Sorsha could communicate with it and gain its trust. Oh the joys of being in a land with magic. Still, the fear crept in and made her mother's heart ached with dread.

Out at the stables Sorsha swung up onto the bare back of her horse Renegade with the other men looking at her. She smirked and angled her head to look her horse in the eyes. If she concentrated she could talk to him without words. 'Let's go' she thought and he was galloping away from the stable. Behind her she could hear the faint beet of the other horses as they raced after her. A few more long strides and Renegade broke into another stride. Magic took them over and his wings appeared taking him to the sky with Sorsha to hold on trying not to grin at the freedom of flying.

Henry followed his grandfather as they raced through the gates, along the road that would take them from the mountains and into the forest. All the while he tried to split his focus to try and keep and eye out for Sorsha. The first hint of danger and he would abandon the rest of them to go and save her. To whatever gods were listening, 'Please don't let her be injured' Henry prayed. If so much as a scratch appeared on her, he would never forgive himself.

In the sky, Sorsha scanned the fading red horizon for sight of the Great Animal as the King called it. Renegade easily moved with the updrafts while keeping her right above the others who rode through the forest. Everything up here was so still she could see for miles and miles. It would be peaceful if it wasn't for the fact there was vicious monster that could fly looking to attack them. For a moment she had a thought to return to the castle, but she shook it off. Sorsha had to do this. She had to prove to her father that she could save herself. Then the wind shifted bringing with it the scent of magic, dark magic. This beast was not a beast at all. Another shriek filled the sky. Sorsha turned to see a black mass rising out of the clouds. Taking her bow in hand, she drew an arrow back; sighting along it to make sure it would hit its mark. One more second. She slowed her heart beat down; every thing else slowed down. It allowed her the time she needed to make the shot.

Henry looked up at the sound of the shriek to see Sorsha as well as he could. She had her bow drawn and she was waiting. "SORSHA!" He shouted, but she didn't hear him. It was then he saw the animal speeding towards her. Suddenly Henry's heart was in his throat. If she didn't make the shot soon then she would get hurt. With his human eyes he could barely make out the arrow leaving the bow and lodging into the wing joint of the beast. Sorsha and her white stallion Renegade were diving down under the cover of the trees. His heart was faltering at the thought of almost having lost her. It felt like Henry couldn't catch his breath. Then Sorsha came into the clearing, her cheeks red, and his chest relaxed a little bit. "Do you get it?" He forced his words to remain even and his eyes not to betray his worry for her.

Sorsha felt her heart galloping in her chest as fast as Renegade had run from the beast. "I managed to get an arrow into its wing. I certainly stopped it for now." She nudged her horse closer to the Kings while keeping her gaze on Henry. "I discovered that it's not a beast." She informed the King. "It's a powerful sorcerer who can take on the form of an animal."

"We should head back to the Castle." Grumpy suggested.

"No," Sorsha counseled. "There are dark things in this forest at night. Evil sprites that delight in making travelers lost. We should make camp and wait for dawn." This was her home; she knew it better than any of them.

"We camp," James looked around. "It's too dark now to see now." He hadn't realized they had strayed so far from the path. Maybe it had been hasty of them to rush out so close to dark after this beast, man, thing; whatever it was.

"We'll gather fire wood." Henry suggested as he swung out of the saddle of his horse.

"No need," Sorsha jumped down and visualized a camp with fire, tents, and a perimeter of torches to keep other things at bay. When she opened her eyes the camp site appeared. Everyone stared at her. "What?" She looked around at the setting, "I'm the daughter of the Dark One and my using magic shocks you?" She put her hands on her hips.

"All magic comes with a price." Henry said, taking a step towards her. He knew what magic could do to a person. Rumpelstiltskin had lost all his humanity. The Evil Queen had been the same. It makes a person numb to others. Except Sorsha was standing there, her eye brow arched, her hip cocked, and she looked annoyed. It nearly made him smile.

"Not if you're magic-born." She dropped her hands from her hips. "I was born to wield magic." Sorsha informed. "My father was cursed, but that curse became his life. I'm a product of true love and magic. I can cast spells, make potions, and conjure without it hurting me." Sorsha let her features soften a little. "Though, if you all want to sleep on the ground then…" Seven voices immediately said 'No' all at once. "Don't think so." She said taking a seat by the fire to watch the flames dance.

In the Enchanted Forest, the great animal fell into a deep briar patch. Crawling out, dressing in all black, Regina stumbled until her undamaged shoulder hit the trunk of the nearest tree. An arrow was lodged in her left shoulder joint. She fought back the urge to scream. Regina had been injured by that brat, by Sorsha; Rumpelstiltskin's daughter. It was bold to follow Snow White here, to follow her family, but Regina still wanted her vengeance against Snow White and she would have it even if it meant wiping out everyone in her path to do so. Gritting her teeth, Regina yanked the arrow from her shoulder. A sharp scream of pain pierced the night as much as she tried to fight it back. She would have to take time to heal before she risked going after the King, the Queen, and now the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin.

At the camp, Sorsha sat by the fire looking at her hands; her skin had an almost unnatural hue at night. The firelight brought out the golden tint more. She was truly her father's daughter. If she wanted she could wreck so much havoc on this land that her name would be just as feared as Rumpelstiltskin. But Sorsha didn't want that. She wanted no one to know her. She wanted to be a stranger in a crowd of people. Though, that would never happen because she was in love with Henry, the Crowned Prince. He said he loved her, he claimed to want no one else but her. What would that do to her?

"You're staring at the fire pretty hard." James had been watching Sorsha for a few minutes as she stared at her hands, then the fire, and then back at her hands. He sat down next to the young woman many of his people referred to as the Rising Sun. If they only knew. Sorsha had been the reason any of them had been brought home. Her birth had been just enough magic to transport everyone home.

"I like to watch the flames." Sorsha answered. "If you concentrate, you can almost see a story unfolding." She curled her fingers making the flames dance, bending them to her will. Just another trick her father had taught her. Then she dropped her hand noticing everyone was watching her again. Sorsha should know better. These people were magically scared and here she was using more magic. It was making them skittish. "I'm sorry; my using magic must bring up a lot of bad memories for you." Sorsha called back the magic, centering it in the center of her body and she imagined a tight fist closing around it.

"No, it's fine. You didn't have to be out here." James said, trying to figure out why she was putting herself in harms way. Snow used to do the same thing. "This isn't the place for a young woman like you."

"Why shouldn't I be given the choice to do all I can do to help?" Sorsha asked. "I'm sure this wasn't the place for your wife, the Queen," Sorsha snapped and then bit her tongue. "I didn't mean that."

"It's ok, really." James smiled. "I shouldn't have said anything. You just seem too nice to be out here."

"Too innocent you mean." Sorsha looked at the king then, "I'm not innocent. My best friend is a werewolf, I can talk to animals, and I use magic like you would wield a sword." She stood up and looked up into the night sky, "This is who I am." Henry stepped up to the other side drawing Sorsha's gaze, "And I'm not going to change." It was for his benefit. Turning from the King and his grandson Sorsha went to tend to Renegade.

James felt confused as Sorsha left. He wasn't sure what she had been talking about until he looked across the fire to see Henry. Then it sort of made sense. Getting up, he went to his grandson. "What was that about?" James asked. For months he had been seeing his grandson keeping some secret from the rest of them. There were times where Henry would escape into the woods for days on end under the guise of hunting but he would return to the Castle with no game; just a smile on his face and a loose lie that the game was scarce.

Henry sighed rubbing his hand along the back of his neck fighting so hard not to look at Sorsha. "Grandpa, there is something I should tell you." He confessed looking to his grandfather. There was the slightest chance that Henry could walk away with advice on how to go about building something with Sorsha, or he might just get a slap upside the head.

**TWO YEARS AGO:**

_Henry sought the silence of the Enchanted Forest. He had ridden away from his grandparent's kingdom early in the morning to find himself close to Rumpelstiltskin's castle. The warning bells in his hear were blaring at him; yelling at him to turn around. Yet, he went on. Then, a wolf's howl reached him. His horse startled but Henry was curious. Calming his steed he managed to guide his horse closer to the howling. It was then he saw her, a woman riding a white horse. She almost looked like she was laughing, talking to someone or something. The howling got louder. Through the trees Henry could see a werewolf loping after the woman. "Ya!" He spurred his horse to follow them._

_Sorsha looked over her shoulder to see the werewolf gaining on her. It was a game she knew that, but she couldn't help but feel that small spurt of fear lance through her. Renegade moved faster weaving in and out through the trees. Having done this move dozens of times before, Sorsha leapt from Renegade, rolled, and ducked behind a large tree trunk. Then the growling got closer. Snarling snapping jaws swam into her view. The werewolf was blocking her. She knew she wouldn't be hurt. Inside her mind she could hear the wolf taunting her, teasing her, and Sorsha fought the urge not to laugh. Suddenyl another body barreled into her knocking her several feet away. A moan's voice shouted at the wolf. "What the hell are you doing?" Sorsha shouted._

_The woman was yelling at him. Henry kept his eyes on the wolf and shouted back, "I'm saving your life!" He kept his sword pointed at the wolf that was snapping and snarling in earnest now. This was not what he had wanted to happen today. Henry would not end up as dinner for a wolf._

_Sorsha beat her fist on the man's broad back, "Make sure someone is in danger first!" She shouted moving around the stranger to look at her werewolf friend. "Alexander you should change back." Like Magic the giant wolf dissolved and there stood a tall man with black air streaked red wearing hunting boots, leather pants, and a white shirt. "I'll be fine." Then he fled into the forest, melting like a shadow. Sorsha rounded on the man who had gallantly tried to save her life though she was in no real danger. "Who the hell are you?"_

**THE DARK CASTLE:**

Belle stood by the window in the main hall trying to see past the mountains and into the forest. She could see nothing but snow capped mountains. Right now her daughter was out there, trying to help, being a hero, and Belle was here worried to death about her. Then strong arms slipped around her waist bringing her back against her husband's chest. Rumpelstiltskin had been watching her watch through the window. "She's out there right now…"

"Sorsha will be safe," Rumpelstiltskin promised. "She has magic, she has that horse of hers, and she's smart." Even though he had tried to exert his will, his influence of his daughter to make her stay, he pulled back at the last second. He wanted to keep her safe, keep her where he could see her, but Sorsha was more and more like her mother as the days wore on. She longed to be free, to see the world. If she wanted, she could leave and never come back. That scared Rumpelstiltskin more than anything; losing another child.

"I felt her fear, a quick burst, but…" Belle hugged him closer to her. "It's like… I don't know." She turned from the window to gaze up into his liquid amber eyes. "Something is coming and I know it will target Sorsha. I feel it." She fought back the natural maternal instinct to run to the stables, saddle a horse, and go out into the night to find her daughter.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed Belle on her forehead, "A mother's instinct is never wrong. I feel it as well. But our daughter is strong and smart. Whatever comes her way, Sorsha will win." There was pride in his voice. How could there not be? As much as he wanted his child protected he knew she could save herself when the time came. "Come on, you need to sleep." Gently he took his arms from around her waist only to lace his hand with hers tugging her towards the doors that would take them up to where their bedroom was. Belle only smirked at him. Still, he could see the looming shadow of fear in his wife's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sequel to Finding Belle. Its 20 years later in the Kingdom and evil is stirring again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show or the characters.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin Snow/Charming Emma/August and Henry/OFC Sorsha

**TROUBLE IN THE KINGDOM:**

**DARK CASTLE:**

Regina appeared just inside the massive front doors of Rumpelstiltskin's estate; the Dark Castle. She had come here man times in the past to make deals or to taunt him, but she hadn't set foot inside this place since she had escaped the same cell that had been built for him. The Queen still had loyal supporters that had helped to free her, though they were the same supporters who had failed to capture the tiny child known at the Rising Sun. Taking careful, quiet, steps Regina made her way up to the North Tower where his work room was kept; she needed his spells and potions to heal her wound and to recharge her magic.

At the top of the tower the door was cracked open and candle light spilled out towards her. The door creaked open to reveal Rumpelstiltskin smirking darkly at her. Regina gulped as she knew what that smirk meant. She would be in more pain than she was already. "I'm in no mood to fight with you. Your darling daughter already injured me."

"Good for her," Rumpelstiltskin chuckled darkly. "You deserve far worse dearie, believe me. I have so many torments dreamed up for you, but alas I'm not going to exact them on you yet." He crossed his arms over his chest, "What are you doing here Regina?"

"I'm injured and I need help you idiot." Granted insulting him wasn't the smartest thing he could have done, but she was hurting and the pain was hard to push back out of her mind. Regina gripped her shoulder feeling fresh blood oozing from her wound. "Help me and I'll make a deal with you."

"I don't make deals with you anymore." Rumpelstiltskin turned his back on her, "But if I were, what deal would we make?"

"I'll spare the life of you daughter," Regina sneered. Before she could blink he was in front of her, is hand clamped around her throat, squeezing. Magic filled the air; dark and deadly.

"You've already tried to take her once," Rumpelstiltskin let his power fill his voice. He saw a shiver of fear worked over Regina. "If she did this to you, then she is strong enough to face you Regina." His hand moved from her throat to her shoulder where he dug his thumb into her wound wrenching a cry of pain from the Evil Queen. "You do realize I still have possession of your heart don't you?" Instantly the arrogance, the snide smirk, and the evil glare faded to pure fear.

**CAMP SITE:**

"Have you gone completely insane?" King James questioned Henry. There were things he had done as a young man that he wasn't proud of, but Henry always had to out shine him. And, boy, did he do a number here. Henry was in love with the daughter of the most powerful magical being in the kingdom. "You do know that I can't protect you from Rumpelstiltskin."

"I'm not asking you to grandfather." Henry sighed and looked at Sorsha as she sat near the fire running her hands up and down her arms. He could not take his eyes off of her. She was just so beautiful. "I didn't plan on falling in love with her. She blindsided me and I am hopelessly lost to her. I love her, I know I do." Henry stated.

James sighed, "Since you are intent on this path, be careful." He patted Henry on the shoulder. "I do not want to be in your place when Rumpelstiltskin finds out." He laughed when Henry turned a little green. "But I am sure you'll do fine. He likes you enough already."

"Thanks gramps." Henry muttered. "That was just what I wanted to hear." Smirking at his grandfather Henry moved over to where Sorsha sat alone still rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Pulling off his cloak he draped it off her shoulder making her jump. "Even so close to the fire, you're still shivering?"

"I'm fine you highness." Sorsha tried to keep it formal. She shrugged off the cloak so it pooled around her waist. The clan crisp scent of Henry muddled her mind. It made her crazy, eager to be alone with him. The other men were watching her intently and it was starting to unnerve her. "Do they have to do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" Henry asked looking up to see the others staring. He gave them a look that had them suddenly very busy with other things. "They won't bother you." Henry muttered taking his cloak from around her waist to drape it over her shoulders again. Rationally, he knew why he shouldn't be with Sorsha. The top of the list was that he father could turn him into a snail in the blink of an eye. Except, all the good reason flew right out the window when he looked at her. He loved her.

"You should be rescuing princesses, and fighting dragons. You shouldn't be with me." Sorsha forced the words out. As much as she wanted to be with Henry, her Huntsman, she knew that it wasn't right for them. He was a prince; the Crowned Prince. He would be the next king and his wife would be queen. Sorsha was the daughter of the most feared man in all the realm. She could talk to animals. Befriended werewolves, and dressed like her father. They had no business being together.

"I don't want a princess." Henry stated, "I want you." He moved off the bench to crouch in front of her taking her hands in his. "From that first moment I saw you, I wanted you. Sorsha you are my…" She covered his mouth to halt his flow of words. In her eyes he saw what he never thought he would. She was afraid. Not of him, but of the power of his love. Her lips trembled as she slowly shook her head. Henry reached up and took her hands from his lips, "I'm not going anywhere. I want you."

"You shouldn't." Sorsha argued. People like her, tainted by darkness, didn't deserve a happy ending. Her father had been cursed and her mother had freed him, freed his heart of evil. Together they became something more, pure magic that created her. "Henry, you'll get hurt and that would kill me."

"I'm not leaving you." Henry promised. His grandfather hadn't left his grandmother. That was love and devotion and Henry felt he could have that with Sorsha. The one obstacle was Rumpelstiltskin. When they returned to the Dark Castle he would tell the man he remembered as Mr. Gold that he loved his daughter and that he would never hurt her. Then, Henry would take things from there. "I'll tell him I love you when we return to the Dark Castle."

"You would do that for me?" Sorsha asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Henry that's…"

"Incredibly brave? Romantic?" Henry asked playfully.

"Stupid." Sorsha snapped. "My father trusts no one with my safety, with my life."

"Why?" Henry knew why though. She had been just a toddler when soldiers loyal to Regina had taken her. Only his grandfather had helped and reclaimed the child before his adoptive mother could harm her in any way.

"You know why." Sorsha pulled on the last amount of her strength to push Henry away for his own good. "We had fun, but that's all it was. Fun," Then she got up and walked towards the farthest tent she could take while trying so hard not to cry.

Henry knew he should be furious at her for degrading what special magic they had; the love they shared, but he could tell she was lying to him. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. It didn't matter because Henry was still going to tell Rumpelstiltskin that he was in love with Sorsha. He just hoped that was a conversation that ended up well.

Inside her tent Sorsha dropped down to the edge of the cot. Then tensed when the heavy canvas at the back of her tent fluttered and a huge wolf head appeared. "Alexander, what are you doing here?" She asked in a hurried whisper. Her friend struggled under the canvas coming over to her where he sat down on his haunches resting his massive head in her lap. Sorsha smiled, "Alexander, you should go home." He just blinked amber eyes at her. "Oh alright, you can stay." She swung her legs up onto the cot lying back while dangling her arm over the side so Alexander would be touching her as she slept. He was her true friend. He was with her no matter what.

**MORNING:**

**DARK CASTLE**

Sorsha walked along the stone path that led to the massive front doors of her father's castle with Alexander by her side. Henry was standing next to his grandfather staring holes into her back. She tried to ignore him. With a flick of her wrist the doors opened to reveal her father and her mother waiting for her. A smile broke across her lips as she went to them. They gathered her close and she could feel their love for her. "I'm alright, I promise." She said to assure them of her safety. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the King and Queen embrace and Henry and Emma hold each other. "Were you two ok?" Sorsha asked pulling back from her parents to look them in the eyes.

"We're just happy you're home." Belle stroked the back of her daughters head truly thankful that nothing terrible had happened to her child. Still the feeling of dread did not leave her. "I was so afraid you had been hurt."

"Mother, it takes a lot to hurt me." Sorsha said pulling back from the warm embrace of her parents. "I managed to wound the creature and I was right it's human." Though, she had yet to discover just who was using shape shifting magic.

"Sorsha?" Henry made her name a question as he saw something black on her shoulder. "You have something on your shoulder." He stepped away from his mother and grandmother, going to her. He couldn't stay away from her.

Sorsha angled her head looking over her shoulder to see a smudge of black, "Father?" Rumpelstiltskin moved behind her, waved his hand so some of the leather disappeared showing the pale perfect skin she had inherited from her mother. But there in the center of her back was a dragon with it wings expanded.

"A dragon," Rumpelstiltskin muttered. "It almost looks like a tattoo and it's moving." He had only ever heard of such marks appearing in stories. Never had he actually seen one until this moment, and it had appeared on his daughter.

"Get it off!" Sorsha yelled. "Get it off me!"

"Hold still and I will." He snapped. The one thing he and his child had in common would be their tempers. Rumpelstiltskin touched the center the dragon, but he got a nasty shock that zinged up his arm. Sorsha cried out in pain as well. Then, Henry was there in front of her pulling him in against his chest. "Henry, do give me your hand." But he didn't wait for the Crowned Prince to comply. Rumpelstiltskin took his left hand and put it over the dragon mark.

Henry tried to protest but the Dark One was strong. In an instant his hand was pressed to Sorsha's back and a tingling, almost burning sensation raced up his arm. Like a dark shadow the dragon mark raced over his arm and planted itself above his heart. Henry pulled back from Sorsha looking at Rumpelstiltskin. There was a small trace of anger in the immortals eyes. When he looked at Sorsha he saw fear for him lingering in her gaze. He had given them away. "I'm sorry." Henry whispered.

"Oh, you idiot." Sorsha accused without anger, without malice or hate. Under the laces of his shirt she could see the Dragon lying over his heart. She was afraid for him. But first she had to know, "Is it off me now?"

"No, it's still on you." Rumplestiltskin said looking to his wife. Belle nodded, but warned him to be civilized at the same time. He nodded. "Would you all please leave." He was careful to keep his tone even. "On second thought, no, Sorsha and I will leave," With a wave of his hand crimson smoke enveloped them transporting them to the West Tower.

Henry saw them disappear and he started to head towards the stairs when a strong hand gripped his arm. He looked back to see Belle holding his arm. "I have to…"

"No, you don't." She stated letting him go. Belle could see the black edges of the wing. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Henry said. "Its fine, but I don't understand. Why did it transfer to me?"

**WEST TOWER:**

Sorsha crumpled to the floor her arms wrapped around her chest waiting for the impending violent rant that her father was known to give with a flourish of insanity. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't stop them. She was afraid what her father would do to Henry. It was why she had fought so hard, tried to push him away.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to his daughter seeing her on the floor in the center of the tower, on her knees, her hands up against her chest, and she was crying. Sorrow lanced through him washing away his anger that his daughter had lied to him. He went to her, dropped to his knees as well, tipping her head up to look at him. "Oh, my sweet little girl, I'm sorry." Rumpelstiltskin pulled her close. Her arms wrapped around him holding him tight.

"Please don't hurt him father…" Sorsha cried not being able to stop, "Please…" She pleaded over and over again.

He pulled back from her, cupping her face, wiping away her tears, "I'm not going to hurt him honey," Rumpelstiltskin kissed her forehead, "Just tell me, do you love him?" He asked.

"Yes," Sorsha's voice broke, "But I tried not to. Every time I'm away from him it feels like there is a hole in my heart that gets bigger and bigger. I really tried not to love him father." Sorsha admitted. "But when he saved me, when he thought I was in trouble, I saw something in him that called to me," Fresh tears streamed down her face from months of burying them deep down.

"I know that feeling well." Rumpelstiltskin stood, offering his hand to his daughter to help her off the floor. "When I met you mother and she came to live with me, I tried not loving her for so long, but…" He smiled at Sorsha. She was his reminder every day of the life he now had because he let Belle in. "She was taken from me, and then given back to so many years later. I knew you were in pain but I had no idea it was the pain of being separated from you true love." Taking his daughter in his arms once more Rumpelstiltskin asked, "Do you want to be with him?" He searched Sorsha's eyes for the truth.

"I know that I can't…" Sorsha started to say.

"Do you want him?" He asked again. Rumplestiltskin knew better, he could see it there in his daughter's eyes that she wanted to be with Henry. Love was powerful and his child had become its latest victim.

"Yes," Sorsha answered hugging her father tighter. "I want him so much." Her father smiled at her. She knew he was giving his consent for her to be with Henry. "You mean… I can really be with him?" Sorsha needed to hear him say it. Her heart skipped a beat knowing that her father was giving his approval; his consent for her to freely love Henry. "Please, answer me."

"Yes, my sweet little girl, you can be with him." Rumpelstiltskin saw the purest joy in his child's eyes. It eased his heart to know that he was part of the reason for putting it there. "As for the mark, since you are a product of pure magic and true love, you aren't bound by the same rules. This mark would have only appeared when you were letting your true love go. You tried to let him go and your magic wouldn't let you."

"So, Henry… is he bound to me like you are to mother?" Sorsha felt confused.

"Not in the same way, the marks you mother and I carry are ancient magic," He took his daughter by the hand leading her to the window to show her the landscape. "This land I have seen for three hundred years of my life and I will see it long after the King, the Queen, and all those who know them are dead and buried. But that will not by your fate or Henry's now."

"Since I was born immortal, Henry will now be as well?" Sorsha asked.

"Not yet, he still has a few more years just as you do. You won't stop aging until you are 23 years old." He draped his arm across her shoulders resting his chin on the top of her head. Belle had been 23 when they had been bound together, frozen during the curse at 23 years old.

"Should I tell him?" Sorsha wondered.

"Not yet," Rumpelstiltskin replied hugging his daughter even closer. "But I should apologize for what I did to your young man." He admitted. In his arms Sorsha chuckled. The moment of hurt and betrayal between them had passed. They were once again Father and Daughter.

**MAIN HALL:**

Henry stood by a window he imagined Sorsha looking out of. Where was she? His mind took him down many dark roads that he shouldn't even traverse. Sorsha was Rumpelstiltskin's daughter. He would no sooner hurt her than himself. Still, it didn't stop his mind from thinking such dark thoughts. Then the enchanted doors opened revealing Sorsha and her father. Rumplestiltskin's look was civil but hers was all Henry cared about. She wore a broad grin.

Sorsha looked to her father; he nodded caressing her cheek lightly. She smiled at him, hugged him again, and then ran to Henry. She threw her arms around him holding him so close that their surroundings just fell away. It was a relief to not be lying to her parents any more. It was a relief to be able to openly love Henry. "I love you." Sorsha gasped out happy that Henry was holding her so tight that she could feel the beat of his heart.

Henry pulled back from Sorsha, hearing words he had longed to hear from her. His hands cupped her face, thumbs caressing her cheeks. Quickly he kissed her, "I love you, too." Again he kissed her before hugging her tightly. Henry looked over to Rumplestiltskin. The Dark One only inclined his head while Belle stood next to him with tears shining in her eyes.

Snow linked her arm with James smiling at the happiness she could see from her grandson. Emma came to stand next to her to wrap her arms around her waist. "This is a surprise." Snow muttered to James.

"Not really," James shook his head. "Henry confided it to me last night in the camp." In truth he was proud his grandson had found true love early like he had with Snow. "Maybe now his heart can truly be whole.

Belle smiled up at her husband whispering, "That was a kind thing for you to do."

"I do kind tings all the time, yet people are always surprised," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "Really sweetheart, how could I deny her true love?" His road to true love had been long, filled with pain, and it had nearly killed him when he thought he had lost Belle the first time. Now his daughter was in love, carrying a mark that would bind her to Henry. Who was he to deny her? Rumpelstiltskin kissed Belle's forehead and then looked on at his daughter with a father's pride knowing his only child was happy.


End file.
